Fate Servants
by DiLost
Summary: Throne of Heroes is a place where Heroes from many ages exist. What was their story? How would their Heaven's Feels end? Read to find out. A collection of oneshots of Heroes. 1st Merlin, 2nd Sanada Yukimura
1. Merlin

**Fate series is one of my favorite series by Type-moon. The most intriguing part of the series for me are the heroic spirits. When I found few heroes who were referenced but did not appear, I thought about their lives and how they will feel if they entered the Heaven's Feel. So this story is born.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Fate/Servants**

**Merlin**

_'Who are you?'_

That was the question everyone asked him. he asked that question many times himself.

He was born from a virgin. An impossibility. **He should not exist.**

He was different from others.

He remembered everything. Everything since his birth.

His first memory was of being baptized by a priest. The priest told his mother that the baptism would free him from The Devil's power. **It was useless.**

As he grew up, he noticed another difference in him.

Everyone idolized him. Everyone loved him. Some of the parents even gave him their children food. The children did not say anything. For they loved him too.

He took advantage of them.

He did everything he wanted. Stealing, beating, mocking, destroying. And no one blamed him.

Because he was loved.

One day, a mythical being appeared in his village. The being was known as a fae. The fae told him that he was something that should not exist. The fae did something to the villagers and then disappeared. **She simply dispelled his hold over them.**

Since that day, the villagers hated him. At that time he did not understand.

He hated the fae. He swore to destroy it. For it took away his 'happiness'. **Now he realized how foolish he was.**

He delved into magic. He seek knowledge from passing travelers. However, even travelers who just arrived hated him. His hatred grew.

When he was teen, he tried to preform a summoning ritual. He wanted to summon someone strong enough to teach him. Something strong enough to help him.

His prayer was answered. In the worst way.

For what appeared before him was not a human. It was not a magical being. It was not a monster. It was not a god. It was something worse. **He summoned a Devil.**

He regretted and loved that day. The day he summoned his ancestor. **The day he summoned Lilith.**

He learned from her. He was taught magic beyond human understanding. he was told of his ancestry. A Cambion. Something that born of Incubus or Succubus and a human. A being of great magic. He was told that he was made to be the Antichrist. The destroyer. At that time, he was proud of it. **A small part of him is still proud.**

He traveled to the land of fae. The Isle of Apple. **Avalon.**

He destroyed the land. He kept destroying it until he found the fae who destroyed his life. He found it. **He found her.**

He killed the fae. As he stared at the destroyed land, another fae approached the fae he killed. The fae was just a child. It was the daughter of the fae he killed. **The child was Viviane, the Lady of the Lake.**

Seeing the child crying he felt guilty. He ran away. He disappeared.

He stopped summoning his ancestor and his race. He stopped using his magic. He denounced his name. **He denounced the name, _Myrddin Emrys._**

In his life of solitude, he received visions. Of how the land would find a great king. How he would guide the king. He scoffed at the vision.

When he was alone in a forest. He was approached by many mythical beings. Each of them asked for his help. He tried to avoid them. He had enough of using magic. The only part of him he kept was his shapeshift ability. **He forgot what he was originally look like.**

Then while he was cutting wood as a favor for an old man kind enough to gave him food, he saw him. **He appears as a woodcutter with an axe about his neck, big shoes, a torn coat, bristly hair, and a large beard.**

He then entered the forest to follow him. He was found by his followers and brought to him_. _**Disguised as an ugly man and tending a great herd of beasts.**

He told himof his power. Of his visions. The King accepted him. Making him one of his adviser. **He made a sword, sword that choose the King.**

He helped the King, Uther_. _He was one of the few who he trusted. And yet no one but him knew his name. **They knew Merlin Ambrosius.**

Who are you? Uther asked. **He was everyone and no one.** **He was a handsome man and a beautiful boy.**

After Uther died, he left the civilization again. Until he met _him. _A _boy. _Someone he had envisioned. **He approached _Arthur_ disguised as a peasant wearing leather boots, a wool coat, a hood, and a belt of knotted sheepskin, tall, black, bristly, cruel and fierce.**

When the _boy _was attacked, he saved _him._ **As an old man with a long beard, short and hunchbacked, in an old torn woolen coat, who carries a club and drives a multitude of beasts before him.**

He assisted the _boy_ as an old man. He advised _him_. He warned the _boy_. **"If you take the sword from the stone, your life will be full of suffering. Will you still grab it?"**

The _boy_ took the sword and the _man_ raised it high. He was entranced. **He swore absolute loyalty to the _man_.**

He was a handsome man. A knight. He was a beautiful boy. A friend. **Because that was what Uther needed.**

He took a grandfatherly role. A wise man. He took a childish persona. A friend.**Because that was what the _man _needed.**

Who are you? _Arthur_ asked. **He lost sight of who he was.** **Was he a man? Was he a boy? Was he an old man?**

He played pranks. **Turning the _man _into a _woman_.**

He tricked people. **Manipulating them for _his _sake.**

He met the child fae again. He met the child fae's adopted son. **Lancelot of the Lake.**

They hated him. He did not mind. As long as they helped his _King, _they are free to condemn him.

He met his _King_'s sister. A sorceress. **Morgan le Fay.**

She hated him. That was expected. He helped Uther marry her mother after all.

He met a _hunter_. A beautiful _hunter_. _**Niviane**_

He was attracted by _her_. He loved _her_. **He was foolish.**

The _hunter_ asked for his secrets in exchange for _her_ love. **He was foolish.**

Love was a foreign feeling for him.

His village love for him was a lie.

His loyalty to _Arthur_ and Uther was not love.

He accepted the hunter offer and taught _her_ everything. **He was foolish.**

He even told _her_ what he was. A Cambion. **He was foolish.**

When he heard Arthur was in danger, he and _Niviane_ tried to return to the castle.

They spent a night in a stone chamber. He remembered stories about the chamber. How a magic tomb exist. How two lovers once inhabited it. _Niviane _asked for them to stay in the tomb. _She _claimed it would be romantic. He accepted. **He was foolish.**

_Niviane. _No. Viviane trapped him in the tomb. Calling him a fool. Telling him how she was disgusted by his heritage. How she hated him. She believed that he could not escape. **She was a fool.**

He could escape easily. All he had to do was to use his other magic. **The magic he abandoned.**

But he did not. He was hurt. He was broken. He ignored everything. He just stood inside the tomb. Doing nothing. **He died there.**

When he opened his eyes within the Throne of Heroes, he was still ignoring everything.

Other heroes called him a mad man. **He did not care.**

When he felt himself summoned in the War, he stared at his master.

A beautiful girl. **Niviane, his mind told him.**

He served the girl. Without speaking. Without answering. He was once again a handsome man and a beautiful boy. **It told him many about the girl.**

The girl seek someone who could protect her. The girl seek someone who could befriend her. **Uther, his mind told him.**

The girl asked him many things. **He never answered.**

Who is he? **He was everyone and no one.**

What is he? **A monster.**

What is his wish? **Love.**

When he and his master stood before the Holy Grail, he felt the darkness inside it. **It reminded him of his past self.**

When his master tried to sacrifice herself to stop the girl, he was impressed. **Arturia, his mind told him.**

He used his magic. **His other magic. **To stop her. He took her place. **As a sacrifice.**

The girl cried. **He wondered why.**

The girl said she loved him.**He wondered what is love.**

Who are you? The girl asked.

He was about to disappear.

He answered.

**I am Myrddin Emrys. I am Merlin Ambrosius. I am your loyal Servant.**

* * *

**Class: Caster**

**Name: Myrddin Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Strength: D-B (Depending on forms)**

******Mana: A**

******Agility: D-B (Depending on forms)**

******Endurance: D-B (Depending on forms)**

******Luck: C**

******Noble Phantasm: A**

******Class Skills:**

******Item Construction: A+**

******Capable of constructing magical weapons comparable to A rank noble phantasm.**

******Territory Creation: C**

******Because it seems that his personality is not suited for it, Caster has difficulty in manufacturing even a Workshop.**

******Personal Skills:**

******Mystic Face: A+**

******Because of his Cambion heritage, Caster's ability to attract opposite sex is increased.**

******Vision: C**

******The ability to an extent see the future. Caster cannot control this ability.**

******Shapeshift: B**

******The ability to change one form. Caster used it to transform into forms suitable for his master.**

******Devil Magecraft: EX**

******The ability to use magecraft comparable to True Magic. However due past trauma, Caster refuse to use it.**

******Noble Phantasm:**

_******Devil Circle: Summoning Ritual**_

******A+++**

******Summoning ritual similar to the Servant Summoning Ritual. Required sacrifice: blood and magic.**

******Capable of summoning most primordial devils.**

******Due past trauma, Caster refuse to use it.**

******_Everyone and No One_**

******C-A**

******Ability to gain additional status or skills depending on the form used.**

******C Rank: Woodcuter, Man tending beasts.**

******B Rank: Peasant, Old man, Elder.**

******A Rank: Handsome knight, Beautiful boy.**

******Bio:**

******A son of an Incubus and a virgin woman. A Cambion.**

******Best known for his eccentric tendency and wise advice.**

******He served Uther Pendragon and Arthur Pendragon.**

******Fell in love with a beautiful hunter who he took as a student.**

******Died trapped within a magical tomb inside a stone cave.**

* * *

**How is the story? Please read and review.**


	2. Yukimura

**Fate series is one of my favorite series by Type-moon. The most intriguing part of the series for me are the heroic spirits. When I found few heroes who were referenced but did not appear, I thought about their lives and how they will feel if they entered the Heaven's Feel. So this story is born.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Fate/Servants**

**Yukimura**

He was Sanada Nobushige.

He was a samurai.

A servant of his lord.

And he would die as one.

When he was nine, he was taught by his family to be a true samurai. He asked his Nobuyuki, his brother what a true samurai meant but his brother did not answer.

He was confused and asked the one he knew as the funny old man what is a true samurai.

_"One who was born in the house of a warrior, regardless of his rank or class, first acquaints himself with a man of military feats and achievements in loyalty...Everyone knows that if a man doesn't hold filial piety toward his own parents he would also neglect his duties toward his lord. Such a neglect means a disloyalty toward humanity. Therefore such a man doesn't deserve to be called 'samurai'."_

He did not understand. But he knew that being a samurai means to be loyal to his lord. To his family.

He believed samurai means loyalty.

When his clan surrendered to Oda Nobunaga after the funny old man's death, he was confused again.

Should they not fight for the old man? Even after his death, a samurai must honor their loyalty to their lord. Why would his father surrender?

When he was about fifteen, he was sent away by his father to a man who he thought looked like a monkey.

The monkey man laughed when he called him monkey. Other people's faces went red though. He did not know why.

He spent his time around the monkey man. The monkey man was funny and smart.

The man taught him about samurai. About war. The monkey man asked for him to be his samurai.

He accepted. He did not know what it meant at that time.

The monkey man said that he was allowed to use the name Toyotomi from now on.

He felt strangely proud.

When the monkey man died, he was sad. The man was one of his friends. The man was like the funny old man in his mind.

Now he was old enough, he forever considered Takeda Shingen and Toyotomi Hideyoshi his lords.

When he was called by his father to join Tokugawa army against Uesugi Kagekatsu, he followed.

However when a man named Ishida Mitsunari appeared, claiming he wished to return the glory of Toyotomi clan, he and his father joined the man. Leaving his brother with Tokugawa Ieyasu.

He joined a battle at Ueda castle. Their army were outnumbered 2,000 against 40,000. This battle was important to prevent the 40,000 men joining Tokugawa while Ishida and Tokugawa fought at Sekigahara.

They managed to prevent the army from advancing however, the battle of Sekigahara was lost and they were captured.

He and his father were taken care of by his sister-in-law, the wife of his brother. Komatsuhime.

He was confused by Komatsuhime. While they were a family, he and his father had fought against her father.

He was also confused by her father. Because her father pleaded Tokugawa Ieyasu to spare him and his father.

When asked, she answered that family is important. A family should not fight.

A simple answer.

And yet he was dumbstruck.

He was a samurai.

If his lord ordered him to, he would fight against his family.

But Takeda Shingen's words came back to him.

_"if a man doesn't hold filial piety toward his own parents he would also neglect his duties toward his lord. Such a neglect means a disloyalty toward humanity. Therefore such a man doesn't deserve to be called 'samurai'."_

He returned to his starting point.

What is a samurai?

He did not know.

But he knew he would not find the answer simply by living in exile.

He secretly raised an army.

An army consisted of people he could trust.

Among them were ten shinobi who helped him and pledged themselves to him.

He asked them, would they fight their own family for him?

They said they would because they were shinobi. Not samurai.

So he asked, does that mean a samurai would not fight against his family?

They answered that fighting a family and killing a family would stain the samurai's honor.

Another different meaning of samurai.

Does samurai meant loyalty?

Does samurai meant honor?

Does samurai meant family?

He did not know.

When he heard that the remnants of Toyotomi would be attacked by Tokugawa, he marched.

Joining the battle at Osaka castle, he decided that he would find the answer in this battle.

He built a small fortress he named Sanadamaru and defended his lord there.

Even greatly outnumbered he stayed there and defended the ward.

When Sanadamaru fell, he retreated to the mountain.

He saw Gessō Shrine and stopped to pay his respect.

They were denied entry. He was confused and personally asked the head priest for the reason.

The head priest instead asked for his sword. He was confused but handed him the sword.

The head priest was surprised, asking why he would hand part of his 'soul' to someone.

Part of his soul?

Does that mean samurai meant sword?

The head priest gave him a place to stay and stated that he would always be welcome there.

His sword was given another marking to reflect his time there, Denshin Gessō.

He blushed, he was happy for the gift.

_"My blade is much better now, isn't it?"_

He replied to the head priest.

The head priest wished him luck in his journey to find the answer.

Returning to the battlefield, he and his army marched to Tokugawa main camp. Ignoring any enemies they encountered.

They reached the main camp but were pushed back by the superior numbers.

They returned to Osaka castle and continued defending it.

The battle began again. He fought against the army of Date Masamune, known as Dokuganryū twice.

One ended with defeat, the other victory.

He observed that Date Masamune was a loyal man.

He was ambitious but loyal.

Was that a true samurai?

He fought against Date Masamune once again. The battle took place for five hours.

He was impressed by the man.

The man fought against him with conviction.

He decided that the man was a samurai.

Finally his lord decided to counterattack.

He charged against the Tokugawa army.

After hours of battle, outnumbered, wounded, exhausted, he continued to fight.

Against such number, his victory was an impossibility.

Yet retreating would mean that he would abandon his lord.

His honor, his pride, his loyalty as a samurai would not accept that.

He would fight.

Finally he noticed that his body would not move any longer. He looked at the army before him.

He was alone. All of his army had either retreated, surrendered or killed.

He declared to the army.

_"I am Sanada Nobushige, no doubt an adversary quite worthy of you, but I am exhausted and can fight no longer. Go on, take my head as your trophy."_

He was Sanada Nobushige.

He was a samurai.

A servant of his lord.

And he would die as one.

When he was allowed to arrive at the Throne of Heroes, he felt proud.

He was joyful when he saw Takeda Shingen and Toyotomi Hideyoshi again.

He told them of what he had done.

They listened.

Lord Shingen praised him for standing for what he believed in.

Lord Hideyoshi thanked him for standing with his family. Even to the bitter end.

When he was summoned to the Holy Grail War, he swore he would serve his new lord as he served his previous ones.

His lord was a young man. Cowardly and weak.

He still accepted him.

He taught his young lord what it meant to be a samurai. To be a man.

When he revealed his identity to his Master, his Master was surprised.

He could not believe that he managed to summon Sanada Yukimura, his idol.

He did not believe he deserved to be praised as an idol.

He told his Master that he simply fought for what he believed in.

When the war reached it's peak, he stood against the Berserker.

The class of Berserker was considered as the strongest class. The monster class.

It was considered impossible for other Servant to defeat Berserker alone.

However, Berserker's master was someone who killed innocents simply to revitalize the monster before him.

His master managed to shook away his fear and commanded him to destroy the Berserker.

To make sure no other innocents were harmed.

He felt a command seal being activated and a rush of energy entered him.

He smiled, proud of his young lord.

He readied his spear and charged.

He was Sanada Nobushige.

He was a samurai.

A Servant of his Master.

And he would die as one.

* * *

**Class: Lancer**

**Name: Sanada Nobushige, ****Sanada ****Saemon-no-Suke **Yukimura, Genjirō

**Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

**Strength: A**

**Mana: E**

**Agility: B**

**Endurance: A+**

**Luck: C**

**Noble Phantasm: EX**

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance: X**

**No change in spell damage or effect.**

**Personal Skills:**

**Battle Continuation: A+**

**Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive for a while even after receiving decisive fatal wound.**

**Bravery: A+**

**Negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage.**

**Eye of the Mind (True): B**

**Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

**Military Tactics: B**

**Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm.**

**Vitrification: B**

**Serene state of mind. A mental protection that nullifies mental interference.**

**Noble Phantasm:**

_**Sanadamaru: Impregnable Fortress**_

**Anti-Army**

**A++**

**A makeshift fortress built in the Siege of Osaka. An earthwork barbican defended by Sanada Yukimura and 7,000 men against approximately 30,000 Tokugawa forces.**

**The ability to call Sanadamaru and his army. His army are considered as E- rank Master-less Servants with E- rank Independent Action. The army may only exist within close range of Sanadamaru. Similar to a Reality Marble. However, rather than a World formed by a distorted mind, it is simply an ability to form a world in which he had achieved his Legend.**

_**Sanada Ten Braves: Ten Shinobi Heroes**_

**Anti-Unit**

**EX**

**A group of ten shinobi serving the warlord Sanada Yukimura. Assisting him in the Siege of Osaka.**

**The ability to call Sanada Ten Braves. The Ten Braves are considered as D rank Master-less Servants with D- rank Independent Action. The Ten Braves may only exist within close-mid range of Sanada Yukimura.**

**Sarutobi Sasuke, Kirigakure Saizo, Miyoshi Seikai, Miyoshi Isa, Anayama Kosuke, Unno Rokuro, Kakei Jizo, Nezu Jinpachi, Mochizuki Rokuro and Yuri Kamanosuke. ****Similar to a Reality Marble. However, rather than a World formed by a distorted mind, it is simply an ability to form a world in which he had achieved his Legend.**

**Bio:**

**Born Sanada Nobushiga in Sengoku Era.**

**Known as "A Hero who may appear once in a hundred years", "Crimson Demon of War" and "Number one warrior in Japan".**

**Best known for his part in Siege of Osaka (1614-1615).**

**In the Winter Siege of Osaka Castle, he built and defended Sanada Ward against 30,000 of Tokugawa forces and against imported artillery.**

**In the Summer Siege of Osaka Castle, particularly Battle of ****Tennōji, Sanada Yukimura and 50,000 men fought against army of 150,000 men under Tokugawa Ieyasu.**

******Greatly wounded and exhausted, Sanada allowed the army of Tokugawa to kill him. **

_******"I am Sanada Nobushige, no doubt an adversary quite worthy of you, but I am exhausted and can fight no longer. Go on, take my head as your trophy."**_


	3. Six Legends of Asmodeus

**Fate series is one of my favorite series by Type-moon. The most intriguing part of the series for me are the heroic spirits. When I found few heroes who were referenced but did not appear, I thought about their lives and how they will feel if they entered the Heaven's Feel. So this story is born.**

**Happy reading.**

**Review Responses:**

**Gensou no Sekai: Sorry about that, since this is a series of one-shots, technically they are already complete. But I will continue them as I got more idea for Servants.**

**TheSylentnight: If someone wants to use them or write their Holy Grail War, I don't mind. But I am not good with a 'battle-scene' so I don't think I can write the story...**

**...I didn't even plan their description at all. I just write their legends and part of their story in the Grail War, just let your imagination do the rest of the story.**

**Slayer End: Rather than Reality Marble, they are more similar to Aestus Domus Aurea from Fate Extra. Similar to Reality Marble but not the same... I guess I should edit it...**

**Nemrut: No problem.**

**Guest1: If I have an idea, I will write them when possible.**

**Guest2: Yeah, I should be careful. ...making Karna or Gilgamesh level characters would be problematic.**

**ryu238: Updated. Sorry about that. I will try to update this if I got an idea for the Servant.**

* * *

**Fate/Servants**

**Six Legends of Asmodeus**

Who is he? Now that is a good question.

His name? It was _Aēš- _no, it was _Asmo- _no, it was _Ashm-_

Oh well, it did not matter.

His name was _Aēšma-daēva_, _The Embodiment of Wrath_.

His name was _Asmodeus_, _The Prince of Lust_, Devil of Hell.

His name was _Ashmedai_, _King Ashmedai_ of _Ars Goetia_, the Thirty-Two.

Before that, what was he?

_Aēšma_? _The Embodiment of Aggression_? Formerly One of the Amesha Spenta?

_Asmodel_? _The Archangel of April and Taurus_? One of the Angel of Love and Romance?

Wait, he also recalled being born of Naamah, one of the Four Angels of Sacred Prostitution, Mate of Samael. His father was Adam, the first human.

But that would contradict his past as _Aēšma _and _Asmodel_.

So, who is he?

Ah, that is correct. That is how his, no their myth has been distorted.

He was a Messenger of Ahura-Mazda, _Yazata_.

He was a Messenger of Tetragrammaton, _Angel_.

He was a son of a Succubus and a Human, _Cambion_.

He was a Servant of Angra-Mainyu, _Daēva._

He was a Prince of Hell, _Devil_.

He was a Pillar of Goetia, _Demon_.

He was not _One but Many_.

They were _Aēšma-daēva_,_Asmodeus_, _Ashmedai_, _Aēšma_, _Asmodel_ and a _Nameless Cambion_.

He recalled disobeying Ahura-Mazda, telling the Prototype of God that he would stop feeding humans _Aggression_. He saw what they have done to a **Sinless Child**, the poor **child** they sacrificed as the **Prototype of Devil**, the **All World's Evil**.

He remembered rebelling against his LORD with **Helel**, trying to help his **friend** as much as he could. He was sent down to Hell, as a punishment for defying his LORD.

He reminded himself how he tried to play tricks with humans, lusted after humans, sealed by the Wise King. He became insane as he was sealed forever by the other seventy-one Evil Spirits.

But that is not all.

He recalled serving Ahura-Mazda, enhancing humans' rivalry so that they would compete with each other, helping them grow stronger. He recalled his accomplishments as the humans shook each other hands and promised each other for a rematch.

He remembered serving his LORD, finding good husbands for daughters. He remembered helping his fellow Angels of Romance to bless a newly-wed couple.

He thought back about how he helped humans, protecting women from abusive husbands, playing tricks only on the wicked.

When did he start to fall? Why did their Legend become like this?

He wanted to erase mortals' ability to stop hating the **boy**. To stop them from trying to kill the **Sinless Evil**. He raged against the Prototype of God. Demanding him to free the unfortunate **Sacrifice** from **his** miserable **Fate** as the **World's Evil**. The God, angered by his disobedience, cursed him with _Madness_, the _Madness of Wrath_. To his name, _Aēšma_, the title of a demon was added, _Aēšma-daēva_.

He was reminded of **Helel**, the **Morning Star**, how **Helel** was sent to serve humans, how **Helel** had seen humanity's cruelty and grew more twisted, how **Helel** finally had enough of humanity's presence destroying **Light** and raged against their LORD. He wanted to save his **friend**. Even if it meant rebelling against his LORD. He was transformed, as with how **Helel** became **Lucifer**. _Asmodel_ was no more and _Asmodeus_ took his place.

He fell in love, he fell in love with a **wife** **of Solomon**. **She** was beautiful, both in the inside and outside. However, Solomon could not see that. Solomon had multiple wives and would rarely pay any attention to **her**. He saved **her**, at least, he believed he did. He took **her** outside of **her** prison, to see the world, to enjoy the world as he did. However, Solomon found out. And the King sealed him with the Evil Spirits. The Evils corrupted him, they made him into one of their own. _One of the Pillars_.

He could not recall which one is the true him.

_Spirit_ who believed in human potential?

_Angel_ who believed in his friend?

_Cambion_ who lived with humans?

Crazed _Demon of Wrath_, killing everything to protect the **Sinless Evil of the World**?

_Lustful Devil_ who lived freely in Hell?

_Insane King_ who ruled over one of the Pillars of Evil?

It did not matter to him, though.

None of it did.

Even if he was one of them, no one would care.

His fellow Spirits hated him for becoming _Wrath_.

His fellow Angels hated him for rebelling against the Lord.

Humans would never accept the existence known as _Cambion_.

He had no friend as _Wrath_, everything is a target of his anger, even the **Sinless Evil** feared him.

His only friend, **Lucifer** became more twisted as he fell from grace.

The other Evil Spirits never consider the others as their ally.

Perhaps it is the influence of his past as the _Aggression_.

Perhaps it is the influence of his past as the _Angel of Romance_.

Perhaps it is the influence of his past living among humans.

He wanted someone as companion, as someone who would stay with him even with his distorted past.

Someone who could accept him as the **_Aggression and Wrath_**, **_Love and Lust_**, **_Mischief and Madness_**.

But that is an impossibility.

No humans could be as twisted as him.

No humans could accept what he is.

An _**Amalgamation of Six Legends**_.

_**Abomination with Six Identities**_.

A _**Monster**_.

So why?

_**――――I announce.**_

Why did he hear a voice calling him?

_** Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.**_

No, the voice called for _Asmodeus_.

_**In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**_

This Ritual, this Wicked Ritual prepared a woman as a sacrifice, as an attempt to summon a _Devil_. Two of his **_Identity_**, **_Romance and Lust_** woke. One wish to save the woman, the other wish to take the woman for his own.

**_ Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._**

No, at the same time, **The Grail** calling him is calling _Aēšma-__daēva_. **It** called for **It**'s _Protector_. Two of his _**Identity**_, _**Aggression and Wrath**_ raged, trying to save the **Sinless Evil of the World**, trying to continue their role as the **child**'s _Protector_.

_**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!**_

The human who spoke, is Evil while the **Sinless Evil** is trapped inside **It**'s new form. Should he answer this call? The remaining two _**Identity**_ inside him stayed quiet.

_**Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos.**_

The Sinful Mortal is trying to bind him with Madness. Foolish, he is the _**Origin of Madness**_, it is an _Impossibility_ for a human to bind him. The _Evil Spirit_ inside him growled, desiring the foolish mortal's death.

_**Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains.**_

No, the mortal could not command him. However...

Perhaps it was curiosity, but the only silent _**Identity** _began to react. Curiosity arose in the _Cambion_ and the _**Six** _was summoned.

* * *

The _**Six** _arrived within the World of Mortals.

The **Sinless Evil**'s presence disappeared. Perhaps the Object sealing **It** was stronger than he had expected?

Two mortals were with him.

The mortal who summoned him, carried traces of _Madness_, _Wrath_, and _Lust_.

Amusing, it explained why the mortal managed to summon him.

The mortal who was placed as a sacrifice on the other hand...

The _**Servant of Six Identity**_ turned towards the sacrifice.

A girl, a young girl barely on her teens. Memories of the **Sinless Evil** who was sacrificed, of **Helel** who became twisted thanks to humanity's evil, of the **pure wife of Solomon** who gained his interest.

The sinful mortal man began to spoke.

The _**Six Identity**_ acted as one and the mortal died, his eyes wide open in surprise as the Servant who he summoned stabbed him with his hand.

The _**Six** _watched the mortal fell without any emotion. He turned towards the horrified girl who watched him with eyes full of fear.

Should he?

Unanimous agreement came from the _**Six Identity**_.

He held his hand out towards the girl.

The girl froze. After a long silence, she took his hand.

For the first time since his curse, since his fall, since his imprisonment, **_Six Legends of Asmodeus_** smiled.

_**Servant Berserker**_ had accepted his new _**Master**_.

* * *

**Class: Berserker**

**Name: _Six Legends of Asmodeus_**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

**Strength: B - A - A+ (Mad Enhancement and Monstrous Strength)**

**Mana: B - A**

**Agility: C - B**

**Endurance: C - B**

**Luck: E - D**

**Noble Phantasm: A**

**Class Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement****: A**

**Rank up for parameters, but most of one's reason is robbed. Due to undergoing consciousness equalization with the Master, one has become a more mechanical Servant. As the Demon of Wrath and Evil Spirit of Ars Goetia, Berserker can activate and deactivate Mad Enhancement at will. However, some Noble Phantasm can only be used with this skill activated and some can only be used when this skill is not activated.**

**Personal Skills:**

**Divinity: A - X**

**Originally a Spirit and Angel, Berserker's parameters increased by one rank. Interestingly, when Mad Enhancement is activated, the Divinity disappeared as Berserker gained quality of Demon and Evil Spirit. However, Mad Enhancement's parameter increase replaced Divinity's parameter increase, therefore Berserker did not lose any parameters.**

**Mystic Face: A++**

**Because of his Cambion heritage and his place as the Devil of Lust, Caster has the ability to attract and enhance any member of opposite sex unless they possess strong enough will or magic resistance.**

**Mental Pollution: E - A**

**Ability to resist mental interference. Should the Mad Enhancement remains inactive, this ability rank is E, however, should the ability Mad Enhancement activate, this ability became A, which helped Berserker retain some of his sanity even after activating Mad Enhancement.**

**Monstrous Strength: A**

**Ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. Activated when Mad Enhancement is activated. The longer this ability remain active, the insanity caused by Mad Enhancement became stronger.**

**Noble Phantasm:**

_**Aggression and Wrath**_

**A**

**Berserker's Identity as the Six different Legends of Asmodeus allowed him to channel ****Aēšma and **Aēšma-daēva's form and ability.

**Able to manifest in form of a bloody mace, according to the legend of -********Aēšma. ********Aēšma of Bloody Mace. Seeing this weapon induce fear in enemies, lowering their morale and decreasing their physical parameter by one.**

**Non-Mad Enhancement: Ability to increase rivalry between allies, increasing their ranks by one parameters.**

**Mad Enhancement: Ability to induce madness in enemies, increasing their ranks by one parameters. Enemies affected by this would enter a crazed state and attack anything close to them. Has a chance to seal their Noble Phantasm thanks to madness.**

**_Love and Lust_**

**A**

**Berserker's Identity as the Six different Legends of Asmodeus allowed him to channel Asmodel and Asmodeus' form and ability.**

**Able to manifest in form of a hurricane, according to the Punishment for the Sin of Lust and the Uncontrollable Desire itself.**

**Non-Mad Enhancement: Ability to increase comradeship between allies, in a battle his allies would be able to work together well. Also has the ability to point a girl towards their possible partner in life.**

**Mad Enhancement: Ability to induce Luxuria, the Sin of Lust in the enemies. The enemies' material desires would run wild, causing them to become greedy, selfish and lustful. Decrease their mind and magic resistance by one rank.**

**Bio:**

**Not a 'Real' Heroic Spirit, able to be summoned because of the corruption inside the Grail.**

**A 'Fake' formed by combining the Six Legends of Asmodeus. This Berserker had some similarity to the 'Fake' Hero known as the Nameless Samurai who possess qualities and feats of Sasaki Kojirou.**

**An Anomaly in a world of Corrupted Grail. Amalgamation of Six different Identities.**

**********Aēšma and **Aēšma-daēva from Zoroastrianism.

******Asmodel from the Angels of Astrology.**

******Asmodeus from the Book of Tobit**

******Ashmedai, a Cambion from the Talmud.**

******King Asmodeus from Keys of Solomon.**

******As a result, Berserker has both the ability of Divine Spirits and Monsters.**


End file.
